Mona
| }} is the younger sister of Alice. They live in a town near the Batoda Area.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 19 Personality Mona is an honest young girl who clearly speaks all her feelings. This can be seen when she express her anxiety about the possibility of being eaten by an Overtype to her older sister.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 8 She also has a penchant on crying over all of her problems, such as when she watch the news about the destruction of the nearby areaHungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 21 or when she asks Heidi to help her sister.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 33 Mona also can be easily amazed by everything she saw, such as when seeing her sister trainingHungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 16 or when Heidi speaks through his mask.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 23 Despite all of her weak personalities, Mona is a kind girl who cares about her surrounding. This side of her can be seen when she ask about Heidi's well-being after he received a punch from AliceHungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 15 or when Heidi reveals his illness, she quickly asks whether there is something that they can help about it.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 24 Additionally, Mona also has quite an amount of perseverance that can be seen when she refuses to run and says that she will not leave her sister alone.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 31 Appearance Mona is petite young girl who has a pair of green eyes and short black hair. Her hair is stylized in a bob cut manner which flow outwards. Like her sister, a few strands of her hair are covering her forehead while a single strand is pointing upward. Mona's attire consist of a long pink one-piece dress which goes until her knees. This particular dress of hers is fit around her chest while the rest of it is loose and swell outwards with a fine line between the two section. Her dress is decorated with frills around the neckline, sleeves and the hemline and a bow at the middle of the chest right under the neckline. Additionally, Mona also wears a white underskirt which also has frill edges. Her attires are completed with a pair of matching colored shoes that has a low heels and a strap that wraps each of her ankles. Plot One-shot After coming out of a shop, Mona overheard the townspeople conversing about the Overtypes. Hearing about it makes her starting to worry about their safety which quickly being relieved by her sister who says that she will definitely protect her. An old woman then came and tells the townspeople that a Winged Overtype was sighted near the town which caused a mass panic. In the middle of the frenzy, some townspeople accidentally shoved Mona down makes her cry in the process which angered her sister and ask them to apologize while promising her that she will defeats all the Overtype who dares to attack as she pulls out their father's Dual Handguns.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 8-10 Not long after, the rumored Winged Dragon Overtype shows up but quickly defeated by an unknown reason. From its mouth, a young man comes out and starts doing a complex experiment after vomiting some blood. Mona, later on, can be seen asking about his condition after he received a punch from Alice for his behavior towards her. After that, Mona goes to accompany her sister, Alice, on her shooting practice while praising her for her ability with the handguns. After the training is over, she and her sister return to their home only to find that their house is filled with research equipment and their food supply has been eaten. Mona who stands watching Alice and Heidi arguing, shifts her attention the emergency news broadcast reporting about the annihilation of the neighboring area. The news once again makes her worry about their own safety which Alice quickly tries to comfort her. However, upon hearing Heidi's comment about it, Alice once again argues with him while Mona is trying to stop her.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 15-22 Mona is then seen standing next to a paralyzed Heidi who starts revealing about his past and illness prompting Mona to ask whether they could help him with his problem. Suddenly, an Overtype attacks their house. Alice asks Mona to stay while she goes to fend the creature. However, seeing the grotesque creature herself, Alice quickly tells Mona to run which she refuses as she doesn't want to leave her alone. Seeing that Alice cannot defeat the Sea Creature Overtype, Mona that asks Heidi to help her sister which he replies by asking her to press the four sided star at the center of his chest.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 28-32 However, before Heidi can complete his transformation, the Overtype attacks Mona from below and swallowed her completely which horrified Alice upon seeing it. Fortunately, Heidi is able to save her by assuming his Hungry Joker form and crushes one of the creature's mouths and takes her out completely unharmed.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 33-38 After Heidi manages to defeat the Overtype, Mona can be seen asking him about his condition after Alice slaps him in the face for his action.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 45 Quotes *(To Haijiru Darwin) "Are you okay??" *(To Alice) "I won't leave sister!!" *(To Haijiru Darwin) "Haiji... you're a scientist, right?? Please.. save my sister.." References Navigation